New Days
by dinorap19
Summary: Midori goes into a relapse and is back as Seiji's hand! This time, he doesn't mind. What will happen to these two? How does the new student at Seiji's school fit into this?
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MidoriDays in anyway.

**Author's Notes:** I love watching this show! However, I have yet to find the show on VCD/DVD if any and I can't even seem to find the manga! Firstly, I need to say that the anime shown over here is in English and they…made a slight change. Takako has become the surname and Seiji's classmate is now called Ayase. Don't blame me for anything okay. Also, I am starting with Day 1, as the title of this fic is "New Days". Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1: Another Point of View**

My name is Midori Kasugano. I am 16 years old and my life has never been better! Last year, I finally opened up my true feelings to a boy I had a crush on for 3 years! His name is Seiji Sawamura. He's a year older than I am and we attend different schools, but he and I have had a wonderful relationship since the end of last year!

I was quite amazed because when I told him for the first time that I loved him, he said he already knew! Still, my life has been extremely wonderful! It's like a dream come true! Just me and my beloved Seiji!

* * *

Seiji Sawamura sat at his desk, gazing out the window. It's only been the first week of school this year – semester wasn't even over yet! Hell, it's only January for goodness sakes! The exams are coming soon! - and already he's been assaulted several times. Losers! Who were they to stand up to him? Seiji Sawamura, the "Mad Dog" with his "Devil's Right Hand"! Well obviously it was the people who enjoyed terrorizing others. He gave a sigh and finally looked to the front of the class. The teacher had not yet walked in. 

" Good morning class!" the teacher said as he walked in, " Before we begin, I'd like to announce that we have a new student among us."

Everyone in the class focused their attention to the front, well… almost. Seiji had gone back to staring out the window so perfectly situated right next to his desk, wondering what Midori would be cooking for dinner. She always came over to make him dinner… and he dozed off. If that were not on his mind, and if he was not asleep, he would have noticed the new student walk into the classroom.

" His name is Farhan class," the teacher continued, " He's come all the way from Singapore to further his studies here in Japan."

Farhan was a bespectacled boy who was slightly taller than Seiji and he had jet-black hair. He gave a small bow and proceeded to his seat – the only empty seat - in front of Seiji. Before sitting down, he stared at Seiji for quite some time, mainly because Seiji was snoring and drooling.

He sat down and suddenly, he thought to himself, " Oh great what have I got myself into this time?"

" Right. Now that the introduction is over, I need someone to volunteer to provide a roof over his head as he came here alone and does not have any place of residence here," the teacher continued, "Let's see…How about… Seiji Sawamura!"

Upon hearing his name, Seiji jumped out of his seat screaming, "I didn't do anything! Er…42! No no no, the answer is…" and only stopped when he realized that he wasn't asked to answer a question. Ayase had to fill him in and his answer was "no". Unfortunately, the teacher knew that he was living alone – his parents lived overseas and his sister lived in the city – therefore, he was forced into accepting.

* * *

Midori waited patiently for Seiji on the platform of a train station. It had become a daily ritual for them to meet up at that particular station after school and then head home together. Today however, she noticed that he was with someone she'd never met before. "Who is that boy?" she wondered.

* * *

" Oh hello Midori," Seiji said, " This is my new classmate. He's a foreign student and his name's Farhan." 

" It's a pleasure to meet you," Farhan told Midori, bowing to her, " You must be Midori."

" Yes I am. How did you know my name?" she asked him.

" I heard Seiji mutter your name several hundred times while he slept in class today," he replied with a smile, obviously forcing to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

Oh god! Why did he have to tell her that? Oh man! This is so embarrassing! If only he had kept that trap of his shut! Then maybe Midori wouldn't have known. What is she going to think of me now?

* * *

He really did that? Wow! Oh Seiji! I feel so embarrassed that you said my name out in public! Still, I love you nonetheless!

* * *

Farhan shifted his gaze from Midori to Seiji and back again. Both of them were considerably redder in the face than before – Midori was fiddling her fingers absent-mindedly and Seiji was staring in another direction. He had a feeling it was something only those who were in love would know about.

* * *

" Are you sure you're fine?" Seiji asked for the umpteenth time. 

" Yes I'm fine already," Farhan told him in an irritated way.

" I can't possibly sleep in your room, the room next to yours belongs to your sister and the only other bedroom has become a storeroom of sorts. I can deal with sleeping on the floor in the living room. Now get going!" he continued.

* * *

Seiji went upstairs to his room where Midori was waiting. She was acting a little odd tonight. Usually, she'd find some reason or another to stay with Seiji a little longer, but tonight she said that she had something important to attend to and couldn't stay. Seiji suggested that he walk her home, but she insisted on going alone. He never even noticed that she had pocketed something she had found in his room.

* * *

" Did all this really happen? Why don't I remember?" Midori asked herself when she'd gotten home. 

While she was in Seiji's room, she had noticed a small pocketbook on his desk, so she picked it up and started reading, believing it to be Seiji's diary. It was however, her diary. She never recalled writing it and Seiji had never mentioned it before, but there it was, staring her in the face. She kept going over in her head what it must have been like to be Seiji's right hand…and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun's rays flitted through the window and in between the gaps of the curtains in Seiji's room. He had fallen asleep without changing his clothes because he had been wondering about something. Slowly, he forced his eyes to open. He gave a yawn, stretched and rubbed his eyes – left eye with left hand, right eye with Midori. Hey wait a minute… 

Seiji raised his right hand in front of his face again, but instead, saw Midori. He screamed out loud, fully awake because of the shock before running out of his room, downstairs and straight into Farhan who was on his way to the kitchen.

* * *

" Ow! Hey what in heaven's name are you doing Seiji?" Farhan started to complain, rubbing his back, " It's so early in the morning and you go around running into me!" 

He straightened up, adjusted his glasses and held out his hand. Seiji flung out his right hand on instinct and then…

" Oh hey Midori, what are you doing… here…so…early," Farhan said before realizing that Midori was not dressed, and more importantly, that she was on Seiji's right hand. He then proceeded to faint.

* * *

Seiji had to let out the whole story because she told him she knew about the diary. Midori had been his right hand once before and the only people who knew about it were Rin – Seiji's older sister – Shuichi – a classmate of Seiji's – Kouta – Midori's best friend since young – and himself. Midori had forgotten everything that had happened because her real body was in a comatose state during that period of time. Now, there would be another addition to that list: Farhan.

* * *

" This is just too weird to comprehend," Farhan said aloud. 

" Then don't think about it," Seiji told him, "Oh, if you tell anyone about Midori, I'll pummel you into the ground!"

" Yeah sure whatever," Farhan replied, still thinking about the situation. It seemed that Seiji's threat had gone straight through him.

* * *

They were lucky it wasn't a school day, so nobody had to see Midori on Seiji's right hand yet. However, some things happened that day and all of it started with an innocent knock on the door… 

" I'll get it you two," Farhan said, " You just hide Midori okay Seiji?"

" No problems there," Seiji told him, bandaging the top of Midori's head.

He had salvaged one of the small dresses she had sewn when she was his hand before and by bandaging the top of her head, she could hide in his sleeve and he could tell everyone that he'd injured his hand just like before. Strangely, Midori had been quiet up until this moment in time. Seiji finally looked at her and realized that she had fallen asleep. He expected that she had been up late the previous night.

* * *

Farhan opened the door and was run over by a boy with brown hair in an Ogurabashi High School uniform. He knew because Midori went to that school. After Farhan got up, he was run over yet again, this time by a woman with long black hair. At that moment in time, the only thing going through his mind was, "Ow…"

* * *

Seiji was just about to walk downstairs when the boy – Kouta – rushed upstairs, followed closely afterwards by the woman – Seiji's older sister, Rin – who looked like she had a perfectly good reason to dislocate Seiji's shoulder! Seiji almost fell back in shock and at that moment! 

" Seiji! It's Midori!" Kouta told him, still panting heavily, "She's gone into a relapse! I think…"

" Seiji who is this kid and why did you let him into our house?" Rin asked in a threatening way.

" Please, just stop it everyone!" Midori screamed.

All three of them paused and looked at her as Farhan pulled himself to the second floor, groaning in agony. After everyone was tended to – Farhan in particular having been stepped on by two people simultaneously – the party of 5, Midori included, sat down at the living room table. Kouta kept apologizing to Farhan for running him down, even though Farhan told him that it was nothing to worry about. Rin just sat there staring at him, smoking a cigarette. Seiji and Midori were both looking at the floor silently.

* * *

" Seiji…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Midori told him. 

" What ever for Midori?" he asked.

The both of them were in his room, getting ready for bed. Kouta had gone home quite some time ago and Rin left soon afterwards. Farhan appeared to be able to take care of himself, so they left him in the living room.

" Well… if I hadn't read my diary, I wouldn't have gotten you into this mess again," she admitted.

" Listen, it's not a problem. Besides, it's not like you can control this right?" he asked her, "It's not your fault. Anyways… now you will always be by my side, won't you?"

" Oh Seiji…" Midori said, tears swelling in her eyes.

That was right before she leapt at him and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to panic and run out the door… straight into Farhan who had wandered upstairs looking for the First-Aid kit. Poor guy. Bludgeoned, bruised, unconscious against the wall. Midori and Seiji looked shocked, as though they had just committed murder and thought, "What have we done?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter will be up in December! December! Same time as my Galaxy Angel fanfic! I need to work onthis ficmore... 


	2. Day 2

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait and all. You may have to wait for a long time again. Check under announcements in my profile to learn more. In fact, just keep checking the announcements regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

**Day 2: Another Day, Another Friend**

" Hey, did you hear?"

" Yeah, the mad dog totally bashed the new kid!"

All over the school Farhan heard these rumours slowly moving from one student to the next. It was to be expected. What else would people say if you came to school with half your body in bandages? Still, it humoured him to see them come up with such wild stories; he had overheard someone mentioning a fight for the bathroom. He then remembered Seiji mention something about not bringing any drinks into his room, though he couldn't imagine why that thought came to mind. Halfway to his classroom, he heard someone call out his name.

* * *

" Hey!" Ayase called out from the classroom door.

" What's up Ayase?" he asked as he reached her location.

She looked at him, surprised. It was obvious she was not expecting a question like that. After a moment of just staring back at each other, she lashed out that someone who was that battered should have the common sense to not ask, "what's up?". She glared at him and asked if Seiji did it. He had a difficult time convincing her otherwise.

* * *

Seiji yawned as he sat up in bed. The sun's rays penetrated the curtains beside his bed. He wondered if everything he had experienced was just a dream. The foreign student, Midori becoming his hand again, everything seemed too... unreal. He lifted his right hand and there she was. _Hmph, I guess it's not a dream then._ Then, for some strange reason or another, he felt as though someone had poured a bucket of water all over him. He dismissed it as sweat, got out of bed and noticed the time...

* * *

Seiji burst into the classroom just in time for the first bell. His eyes, full of murder immediately found Farhan. He wanted so much to pummel him with his devil's right hand. The problem was that Midori was now his right hand and she was looking at him in a _I-know-what-you're-thinking-and-you'd-better-not-do-it _look. Seiji calmed down and sat at his desk.

* * *

Halfway through English composition, the only subject Farhan excelled at because he wasn't Japanese, Seiji couldn't hold back any longer and leant forward to ask Farhan some questions.

" Hey, why didn't you wake me up knucklehead?" he asked Farhan.

" I did," he answered, " but you slept like a rock."

" Come on," Seiji continued, " I bet Midori would have woken up!"

" She did," he replied, " but you knocked her out. I couldn't get her up after that."

" What? How could I have done that?" he asked.

" You rolled over in your sleep and knocked her head against the wall," Farhan replied.

Seiji bent down so that nobody could see that he was talking to Midori. He asked her if what Farhan told him was true. He let out a sigh of relief when she said she couldn't remember, but then he noticed that one side of her forehead was black and blue. He resurfaced from under his desk with a face as white as talcum powder.

" She doesn't remember does she?" Farhan asked.

Seiji shook his head. He leant forward and rested his head on his desk, thinking. _How could he have done something like that and not even realise it? How could he have slept through something like that? How did he try to wake me up?_ The last question leapt out of his mouth without him even thinking it.

Farhan started to explain when the teacher walked up to them. They spent half the day outside the classroom, in the corridor, on their feet.

* * *

The final bell rang and Farhan packed his bag, getting stared at all the while. He assumed it was because he was the only one who used a backpack, but was already used to being stared at. Then, just when he thought that he could slip out of the room quickly and quietly, someone burst through the door waving his index finger in his face.

" Yeah! Serves you right! Nobody stops the great mad dog from going to the can! Nobody!" he shouted.

Farhan smacked his head hard, praying this was all just a dream. Everyone had stopped moving and Farhan was certain there were a few extra students in the room.

" Look, I don't want any trouble. So just move aside so that I can go," Farhan said.

" Do you know who I am? I'm Osamu Miyahara," he said, " and I'm Seiji's right hand! You should watch how you talk to me!"

Farhan looked at Seiji as if asking him to clear up any misunderstandings. Seiji just stood there, mouth agape, before shouting for everyone to leave the room as it was "between him and the new guy". _Typical, his mad dog rep before everything else._ Ayase was his only hope now. She was class representative. If she could get everything under control...

" Help! Someone help me!" Ayase screamed, " I need these people out of my classroom!"

Everyone started to move out. Obviously nobody wanted to be caught up in the middle of a fight where the "Mad Dog" was involved. Then it was just Seiji, Farhan, Ayase and Osamu left in the room. Osamu kept dishing out suggestions on how Seiji should hit Farhan, Seiji had his right hand to his ear as if it were talking to him, Ayase glared at them, daring them to break a single school rule in front of her, Farhan walked out the door before anyone realised it.

* * *

" Hey Seiji, I think you should tell Osamu the truth," Midori whispered in his ear.

" Huh? Why's that Midori?" He asked her.

" Well, if you don't, he'll probably end up harrassing Farhan every day. He might get depressed and leave," she told him.

" That's good. At least there's one less mouth to feed," Seiji replied.

" What? What is wrong with you Seiji? You're just going to condemn him?" Midori asked before adding, " If you don't tell Osamu, I won't cook for you ever again."

" Okay, okay, " Seiji said quickly, "I'll do it. Sheesh. You're mean."

* * *

Surprisingly, Osamu was talking so loudly that neither he nor Ayase could hear Seiji talk to Midori. The "Mad Dog" smacked Osamu hard on the head and told him not to trust rumours. Then, the whole truth came out. Osamu got on his knees and begged for fogiveness, only realising that he was apologizing to the wrong person when Ayase pointed out that it was Farhan whom he should be apologizing to.

* * *

" You're forgiven already! Now let go of my leg!" Farhan screamed.

Seiji had brought Osamu back at Osamu's request, so that he could apologize to him for the fiasco in class. Osamu left only after repeatedly being told that he was forgiven, and had been forgiven, for the past hour or so. Then Seiji asked for forgiveness. Farhan told him it was okay and asked how Midori was doing. She crept out of Seiji's sleeve at the mention of her name.

The bruise on her forehead was still visible and she now remembered the incident, and how painful it was, quite vividly. Seiji apologized again, and again, and again because she kept telling him that, "Sorry isn't good enough." Farhan wondered how long he would keep going. To what limits Seiji would go to just for her. He wondered how love could affect someone so.

" Hey, you still haven't told me how you tried to wake me up," Seiji asked.

" Oh...uh..well, you're not going to believe this, but I... sort of poured a... bucket of... water over you..." Farhan replied.

It was as if someone exploded a whole bunch of dynamite in the house as Seiji's yell shook it's very foundations. Farhan spent the next 2 hours running for his life. Midori tried her best to hold Seiji back, but his anger seemed to endow him with a lot more strength than usual.

" I swear! It won't happen again! Just don't kill me!" Farhan yelled into the night.

* * *

January 12th

I'm writing a diary again. Although I don't remember ever writing the last one, I found it a few days ago and now, I've become my beloved Seiji's right hand, quite literally. Seiji introduced me to a new classmate of his from Singapore. He tells us that it's always summer there. I would love to be there right now instead of here, where's it's snowing.

This morning an incident occured at Seiji's school; Osamu believed in another wild rumour and came into the class to harrass Farhan. I noticed that Farhan looked quite depressed, not because of the incident, but by something else entirely. Something is on his mind, I can see it in his eyes though I can't out my finger on what it is.

I just hope that Seiji will treat him more like a friend than a classmate or a roommate like he does now. It seems the right thing to do. In the end, Seiji told Osamu the rumours were false and he spent an hour or so pleading to be forgiven when Farhan had already accepted his apology. It was quite funny watching Farhan try to pry Osamu off his leg!

Then we foud out how Farhan tried to wake Seiji up in the morning; a bucket of water. No wonder his bed was wet! It must have been close to 2 am before poor Seiji collapsed at the base of the stairs. Farhan and myself had to bring him upstairs. I just hope his sister, Rin doesn't mind us borrowing her room.

I wonder how my mother is doing... Whether or not she is worrying about me or not... I guess I shall just have to see... For now, I must be here for my beloved Seiji.

Midori

* * *


	3. Day 3

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! It has been a very, very long time since I updated and I've only got 2 chapters up, 3 if you include this one. Enjoy the next addition of New Days. If you missed the disclaimer, read the first chapter of this story.

* * *

**Day 3: Runaway Otaku **

"Ah! Isn't it a wonderful day Seiji?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Seiji? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I have to get to school and I'm late! Heh, at least he won't get there before I do!"

* * *

The bell rang just as the duo made it to Seiji's classroom. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it to school and the "tenant" in his house was tied up, quite literally, at the moment, to a chair, to be precise.

* * *

"Seiji, you go back home this moment and untie him from that chair! Are you listening to me?" Midori yelled.

"Quiet down Midori. You're not supposed to be a hand, remember? Besides, it's too late now and if I skip school again, Ayase will chop my head off!" Seiji whispered.

Suddenly, the both of them started playing a scene in which Ayase was brandishing a large axe, swinging it haphazardly, chasing after Seiji. A close up of her face revealed that her eyes had gone blood red and she was in no means happy. The chase ended in a dead end, Seiji trapped in a corner, cowering in fear.

"You'll never be late to school again!" she screamed as she brought the axe down upon him.

Seiji and Midori both snapped out of it, the bell rang a few moments ago and they were still outside. Seiji opened the door and walked in to be greeted by…

* * *

"Hello there, Mr. Sawamura," Farhan said with a smile.

"What the… How did… You were… I tied…" Seiji stammered.

"I got here earlier than you did. Guess you lost the bet, again. Hope you have enough money for lunch, because you're treating me… again," Farhan continued, seemingly oblivious to Seiji's surprise.

* * *

The streets were busy that day. It wasn't an unusual sight, but there just seemed to be more people walking around town that day. Seiji and Midori were amongst the crowd, walking home from school.

"Darn it! That guy is too much! I let him live in my house for free and this is how he treats me! I'm almost bankrupt, my allowance won't arrive until next week and he always eats the same bloody thing! Sushi, sushi, sushi and more sushi!" Seiji complained.

"Well you deserve it for tying him to that chair! Hmph!" Midori told him, folding her arms and looking in the opposite direction.

"Aw come on give me a break Midori! Huh? What's going on over there?"

The two of them walked closer and closer to the sounds of what was apparently an argument of some sort. Amazingly, nobody else seemed to notice the commotion, perhaps they were just ignoring it, afraid of getting involved in a fight. Somehow, one of the voices seemed familiar. They crept a bit closer to the voices, in an alleyway behind an arcade and sure enough, they confirmed one person was a friend by the name of Shuuichi Takamizawa. They peered around the corner and saw Shuuichi being confronted by a man in a leather biker's jacket and dirty jeans.

* * *

"Please! I didn't know!"

"Oh, so you didn't know that the products you made were defective eh?"

"Just let me go! Please! I gave your money back!"

"I don't care about the money! You duped me and now you're gonna pay!"

* * *

The man in the leather jacket raised his fists but, before he could land a blow on Shuuichi, was knocked out cold by Seiji. Normally, one in Seiji's position would hang around for a moment or two to accept thanks or praise, however, Seiji chose to run off. He knew that wherever Shuuichi was, a certain schoolgirl from Haruhara Girls School would be close by. He remembered all too well how she nearly pummeled him into the ground and didn't want a repeat session. At first, Midori wondered why he decided to run off, but at the mention of that girl's name, Yuma Takiguchi, she understood why he did what he did.

He ran as far away as he possibly could, before stopping to catch his breath, then, out of nowhere, he heard someone call out to him. Seiji could almost feel the life draining away from him. Slowly, he turned around and saw Shuuichi running towards him, bellowing out his name, not far behind was Yuma. Midori peeked out of Seiji's shirt and saw the two of them coming closer. She looked at Seiji, white as a sheet, then back to Shuuichi and Yuma, then back at Seiji, and finally, she decided to slap him… hard! It worked. If you've heard of the superhero The Flash, you'll know how fast Seiji ran. Soon afterwards, Shuuichi and Yuma were left far behind and out of sight. Midori and Seiji thanked their lucky stars for having escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kasugano residence, a mother was on the verge of crying, for her child had gone into a vegetative state. This was the second time Midori had become like this and Haruka couldn't understand why. She remembered the words of the shaman who tried to awaken Midori from her previous slumber, "This girl's spirit has left her body. Until her spirit decides to return, she will not wake up. Artificial means of returning the spirit to her body is possible, but if the spirit does not wish to stay, the same thing will happen. Only she can decide the outcome." She looked at her daughter's face.

"Why Midori? Why?" Haruka said, tears swelling in her eyes, "Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Please, Midori, wake up!"

Her tears began to fall, slowly, almost as if they weren't moving at all. It was as if time was mocking her, forcing her to look at her daughter, making her ask questions to which nobody had the answers to, visions of suicide danced at the back of her head. Then, time resumed its course, and she broke down.

* * *

Farhan was on his way back to Seiji's house when something, or someone, zoomed by him. For a moment or so, he thought that he was imagining things, then he noticed that whoever it was, or whatever, had blonde hair, or at least a yellow head. He blinked twice and then he said aloud to no one in particular, "Seiji?" That was when the first collision occurred. Shuuichi had run into him.

"Ow! What the… Hey, don't I know you?" Farhan asked.

"I'm in your class," Shuuichi replied, "Listen, if a girl comes by asking for me, I was never here!"

He started to run off in Seiji's direction, but turned around and said that he would pay for any damages in class the following day, before taking off. Farhan started to wonder what in blazes was going on when the second collision occurred! Yuma had run into him! Poor sap.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yuma said apologetically, "I didn't see you there."

She was chasing after Shuuichi, just as she had every single day from the moment they met, when she ran into someone, sending them both crashing to the ground. She had lost sight of her beloved and was now apologizing to the boy whom she ran into. That was when she noticed something. His school uniform! It was the same one as Shuuichi's!

* * *

"It's okay; I wasn't looking where I was going either," Farhan replied.

He sat up rubbing his head. He didn't even realize that she had come up close to his face until he removed his hand! He nearly jumped out of his skin, but kept calm.

"Um, is there something I can help you with? Ms…" he asked.

"Yuma. My name is Yuma Takiguchi," she replied, "Tell me, are you from Sakuradamon High School?"

"Yes, I am," he told her, "Why do you ask Ms. Yuma?"

She didn't even answer him. She just hugged him and kept saying, "Thank you," over and over again. She didn't even give him a chance to get up! He was wondering what in the world drove her to do this and soon afterwards, she began to explain herself.

* * *

January 17th

Seiji and Farhan made another bet last night while I was asleep. They've been at it for a while and it's always the same thing; loser does whatever the winner wants. The terms have been the same too, first one to school wins.

This morning, Seiji got up extra early to tie Farhan to a chair. I don't see how he managed to do it without my help, I only knew about it when we were halfway to Seiji's school, and without waking Farhan up, but the evidence was there when we got back; rope scattered about a chair in the empty space under the staircase. I was quite amazed that Farhan managed to free himself and get to school before we did. He's like Superman: faster than a speeding bullet.

Of course, Seiji was a lot faster than that. After saving Shuuichi from being beaten, he ran for his life in fear of that girl that beat him once before. I read about her from my previous diary. The one I wrote when I was Seiji's hand before.

I looked into Farhan's eyes again this morning. They seem a lot more hollow than last time. I find myself wondering why someone like him, who is very friendly and easy-going, has such hollow eyes. If only I could do something to help him… He isn't back yet, and it's past 11.00 p.m.

Mother… I wish you were here. You could have given me advice on how to handle the situation… Lately, I've been missing you…

Midori

* * *


	4. Day 4

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Day 4: The Dream About Me**

"Seiji, aren't you at all worried about Farhan?"

"Not really…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well its obvious isn't it? Without him around, I don't need to buy more food."

"How could you say that, Seiji?"

"Yeah, how could you, Seiji?"

Seiji turned around and saw Farhan standing a few meters behind him. He looked like he hadn't slept the previous night, but the way he spoke and stood gave the impression that he had slept very well. It was almost creepy…

"What… what happened to you? Why didn't you come to school?" Seiji asked.

"I… slipped into the seventh circle of hell," Farhan replied.

His eyes suddenly glowed and the world was thrown into darkness. A forked tongue emerged from its grinning mouth. Seiji and Midori screamed and fell down, shaking uncontrollably. The demon before them spoke in a deep voice, "Won't you come back to hell with me?"

* * *

"Hey… Seiji… Hey! Midori? Hello? Wake up, please. Come on!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry about that, I just sorta wandered off there for a sec. Well, are ya hungry? We were gonna go out for dinner."

"Uh-huh… Well I'm not feeling too well, so I'm going to go on home. What's up with Midori?"

Seiji raised his right arm. Midori had retreated into the sleeve of his uniform and was shivering uncontrollably. Seiji panicked. Was she sick? Was she going to be alright? What happened? He tried to get her to come out, but she didn't seem to want to. He only found out why when Farhan told him to look across the street. Midori's mother was standing there looking at them.

"Uh… Seiji… that woman's been staring at us for a while… Do you know her?"

"She's Midori's mom, but what is she…"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence. Haruka ran across the street and begged him to follow her home. She mentioned that it was the only thing she could think of. Seiji and Farhan agreed and followed her back to the Kasugano residence. She led them into Midori's room, where she started sobbing hysterically and left. Kouta was there waiting for them. Midori finally showed herself and he explained the situation to them all…

* * *

"My… body is… dying? But… how?"

"I don't know, Midori. But your mother had a few doctors examine your body and they've all said the same thing. You only have a few months left."

"A few… months? Why? God… why?" Midori said as she cried.

"This didn't happen the last time!" Seiji said angrily as he grabbed Kouta by the collar of his shirt, "The last time, her body still functioned properly when she was on my hand! So why is this happening now?"

"I don't know! I really don't know!" Kouta told him.

"Darn it! DARN IT!" Seiji shouted.

"I have a theory…"

They all looked at Farhan who was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room with his arms crossed as though he didn't care about what was happening. He moved closer to Midori's bed, where the rest were gathered, and sat down on a chair nearby. Midori wiped the tears off her face and Seiji had let go of Kouta.

"The first time Midori left her body behind, she was just a soul. The body would still be able to function on it's own without her soul being there, so nothing happened. This time however, it is highly probable that she dragged some of her tangible essence out of her body along with her when she became Seiji's hand again."

"What's a tangible essence?" Seiji asked.

"Maybe it was the wrong word to use… Let's just say that this time; she brought more of her body along with her than the first time. Without those certain elements within her body, it could cease to function properly… and will eventually lead to the body dying. She won't be able to go back... and if somehow she detaches herself from you, like the last time, after her body is dead… she'll be _gone forever_…"

* * *

Those last two words echoed in Seiji's head. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He didn't want her to die. The words kept echoing. Then, only "forever" was heard and something hard hit his head. Seiji jumped up screaming and fell out of his chair. He blinked, a little confused. He wasn't in the Kasugano residence, he was in class. What was going on? He touched his forehead and knew instantly that it was a piece of chalk that hit him; his fingers were covered in a fine white dust.

"Sawamura! Wake up! Apparently, you didn't hear me the first time. You fall asleep in my class again and you'll be stuck in this year forever!"

* * *

"A girl, you say? You're pulling my leg, Han. What kind of girl would be interested in me?"

"Yes, a girl… and when did I become, Han?"

"When I decided not to include Far."

"Okay…. But I am serious. She wants to meet you."

"Hmmm…. No! I can never love a girl other than Marin!"

"She looks exactly like that doll, y'know."

"Really, she does? I mean… it's her personality that matters. Not her looks."

"She's…uh… she's…. a cosplayer."

* * *

Shuuichi kept quiet for a while, mouth agape. When Farhan decided to leave, however, he grabbed him by the waist and begged to be taken to the girl. Ayase watched them suspiciously as she left the classroom and then decided to follow them. Seiji stayed behind and was last to leave the class…

* * *

"Hey, Midori…"

"Yeah, Seiji?"

"Something weird happened…"

* * *

Ayase followed the two boys like a ninja. She'd hide behind random objects and stick close to walls; so that they wouldn't see her if they turned around. They stopped in front of a restaurant and she crept closer to hear their conversation…

* * *

"She's inside. Her name is Yu-chan and she'll be sitting at table 14. Good luck."

"Thanks… and hey… here's something for ya."

"Oh, no I can't possibly take your money."

"No, I insist!"

* * *

"Farhan! I know what you're doing?"

"Ayase? What are you doing here? Huh? What?"

"You're running some sort of escort service! I saw Shuuichi pay you and I heard you say, 'She's waiting for you inside'."

"What?! I never… How could you think…? You've been following me for two hours?"

"Since the end of school, now don't change the subject! I knew letting you stay with Seiji was a bad idea. I should have told the teacher something!" she said as she grabbed hold of his left ear and pulled him along, "Come with me!"

"OW! Hey! What are ya doing? Stop it! That hurts! Let go of my ear!"

* * *

January 19th

Seiji told me about a nightmare he had when he fell asleep in class today. I was quite scared listening to his description. Apparently, my body was dying and unless I managed to leave his arm in 3 months, I'd be stuck on him for the rest of my life.

I used to think that I'd be wonderful to stay this way forever, but now… Well anyways, it was just a nightmare, so I shouldn't take it so seriously. Since Seiji's having nightmares like this, he must love me more than he really says he does. Heehee.

Farhan isn't back yet. He came home at 3.00 am two days ago and yesterday, he was here earlier than Seiji and I. I'm starting to wonder if he's gotten into any trouble. His eyes still showed that eerie emptiness whenever I look at them. Seiji hasn't noticed yet and if he has, he isn't saying anything.

I hope there's a way for us to find out what's happening. Then maybe Seiji and I can help him.

Midori.

* * *


End file.
